<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>поздняя ночь by Vonyuchyy_padyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241200">поздняя ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk'>Vonyuchyy_padyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dyatkhanov, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Виктор спит, и Анатолий думает, почему он вместе с ним этой ночью"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>поздняя ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поздняя ночь. Свет от экрана телевизора освещает комнату. На диване сидят двое мужчин, рядом стоит несколько бутылок из-под алкоголя. Брюханов уже час как спит, его всегда вырубает раньше всех, а ведь это даже не водка. Дятлов сидит рядом, крутит в руке стакан, думая о том, что телевизор хорошо заглушает храп начальника и можно оставить его включённым. Он смотрит на Виктора и не понимает, почему тот вообще позволяет вот так сидеть у себя допоздна. Просто приглашает выпить после работы, и они пьют до самой ночи, потом засыпают вместе. Так происходило последний месяц или, может быть, последний год, Дятлов уже не помнит, когда в последний раз ночевал дома. Его квартира больше напоминает заброшенную: еды в холодильнике нет, постель не тронута, везде пыль. А вот квартира Брюханова – совсем другое дело. За время, так сказать, <em>совместного проживания</em> Виктор и Анатолий превратили это логово холостяка в уютный бардак из бутылок, пепельниц, одежды и прочей фигни. Дятлов притащил сюда какие-то свои вещи, первое время они аккуратно лежали в углу комнаты на стуле, но теперь они смешались с вещами Виктора.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дятлов ставит стакан на столик, опускает голову на спинку дивана, поворачивается к сидящему рядом. Он сопит, рот слегка приоткрыт, кудри совсем спутались. <em>Спутались.</em> Зам главного инженера частенько порывался расчесать своего директора, но тот упирался, как баран. Было весело, когда Анатолий подкрался сзади с гребешком, но Витя увидел его в зеркале, резко развернулся, схватил за руки и повалил на кровать. Смотрел слегка строго, сказал, что не надо его трогать. Смотрел, не отпуская рук, смотрел и смотрел, нависая сверху. Дятлов усмехнулся этим воспоминаниям. Когда это он успел стать таким сентиментальным? А он и сам не знает. Наверное, когда встретил его.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Чем Брюханов мог бы понравиться?</em> Сложный вопрос. Может быть своим статусом или своим статусом, а может быть и своим статусом. У Анатолия нет других мыслей на этот счёт, но ведь его же что-то в нём привлекает. Но что? Быть может угрюмый вид на работе, редкие ухмылки, спутанные чёрные кудри, мятая рубашка и сигаретный дым, коим заполнен кабинет? А может домашняя майка, из-под которой виден живот, грубые руки, старающиеся быть нежнее, любовь повертеться во сне и поесть на ночь, и это волнение в серых глазах? Так много всего, и Дятлов не может точно сказать, наверное, всё сразу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он снова смотрит на Виктора. Такой безмятежный, не то, что днём. Анатолий садится ближе, берёт колючий плед и накрывает их обоих, кладёт голову на плечо Брюханова. Сквозь сон директор неразборчиво что-то говорит, еле ворочая языком, и тоже приобнимает Дятлова. <em>Так тепло.</em> Затуманенный алкоголем разум требует сна, болтовня телевизора становится шумом и всё расплывается перед глазами. Пора бы уже ложиться спать, но до кровати никто не дойдёт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Как всегда они спят на диване. Вместе.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>